TESTING 123
by TommyChenTHEBOSS
Summary: THIS IS A TEST FIC - DONT READ IT TESTING INTERNET UPLOAD ACCOUNT


**There will be ten questions from the first semester – topics to consider**

Neolithic Revolution: Beginnings of agriculture

The Bronze Age - early civilizations

The Iron Age

Religions of the 6th Century B.C.E. Life of Buddha, Confucius, Lao Tsu (beginnings of Confucianism, Buddhism, Taoism)

Ancient Greece: Golden Age - philosophers

Hellenism: Alexander the Great

China: Qin and Han

Africa: Western and Eastern Empires

Trade Networks

Fall of Rome

What You Need to Know About the Byzantines and the Russians

1) The Byzantine Empire (400 – 1453)

a) Created from the Eastern half of the Roman Empire

b) Preserved Greek and Roman culture

c) Caesaropapism – control by the state over the religious officials

d) Constantinople was capital and great trading city between Europe, Asia

e) Justinian's Code: the Empire's law code: Rome's Twelve Tables re-written as a complete body of laws – often paired with Hammurabi's Code, 10 Commandments, Twelve Tables

f) Eastern Orthodox Christianity splits with Roman Catholicism; two different branches of Christianity

g) Weakened by 4th Crusade – Europeans occupy Constantinople

h) Conquered by Ottomans (1453)

2) Byzantines influence Russia (1000 –

a) Vikings migrate into Russia, intermarry with native (Neolithic) Rus, create first states

b) Increasing trade and cultural contact with Byzantine Empire

c) Byzantines convert Russians to Eastern Orthodox Christianity

d) Byzantines encourage Russian "Czarism" – like all-powerful Byzantine emperors

3) Russia under the Mongols (the Golden Horde)

a) Turned away from Byzantines, Western Europe

b) Mongols don't "rule," just collect tribute

c) Rise of Moscow, replace Kiev as center of Russia

d) Get rid of Mongols around 1450, but backward technologically

**What You Need to Know About the dar al-Islam, West Africa, East Africa**

1) Expansion of the _dar al-Islam _(The House of Islam)

a) Begun by Muhammad, founder of Islam

b) Expansion by conquest (esp. during Umayyad Dynasty, 650-750): from Spain to Central Asia

c) Later expansion often by peaceful conversion and trade: Sufis and merchants

d) Baghdad was capital of Abbasid Dynasty (750 – 1200) and great trading city

e) Like Byzantine, close connection between the state and the religion through the _caliphs_

f) Great advances in mathematics, medicine, astronomy

g) Veiling of women

h) Influence of Islam spreads far wider than political control of caliphate

i) Ibn Battuta travels throughout Islamic lands – from West and East Africa to Central Asia, to India to Southeast Asia to China

ii) Connection with Eastern Africa creates "Swahili" a mixture of Arabic and Bantu language, culture, people

iii) Developed trade throughout the "Indian Ocean world" – Arabic was the language of trade; letters of credit aid trade

2) Islam influences West African empires – Ghana, Mali, Songhay

a) Connection with the Islamic world by trans-Sahara (desert) trade routes – kings convert to Islam

b) Gold and slaves-for-salt and luxuries trade

c) Mali – greatest ruler was Mansa Musa – pilgrimage to Mecca

d) Timbuktu was great trading and intellectual center

e) Cultural diffusion but not cultural conquest – retains animism, stronger position of women

3) Islam influences East African city-states

a) Arabic mercahnts settle as part of Indian Ocean trade network

b) Swahili – a language and a culture; a mix of Bantu and Arabic

c) Exports gold, slaves, ivory, furs (raw materials) for higher technology goods

4) African Geography

a) Geography – lack of navigable rivers, poor soil – makes much of Africa hard to develop

b) Bantu expansion – from West Africa to the east and south – cultural diffusion of advanced farming and iron-working techniques into central and southern Africa

What You Need to Know About the Americas

1) Americans were completely isolated from the rest of the world

a) Slower development toward civilization

b) Needed to develop surplus crops; no livestock

c) Corn gradually creeps north from Mesoamerica

d) Potatoes in Andes / Peru

2) Mayans – Central America (Guatemala, Belize)

a) Many city-states; like the Mesopotamians – comparable stage of development

b) Organized religion, government, development of writing

3) Aztec Empire – Mesoamerica (Mexico)

a) Chinampas

b) Constant warfare with surrounding city-states to gain tribute, sacrifices

c) Not a "standard" empire

4) Inca Empire – west coast of South America in Andes mountains (Peru)

i) Overcome geographical problems (mountains) by "terrace-farming"

ii) Build road network through mountains

iii) Huge increase in size through conquests

iv) More like a Eurasian empire – attempt to assimilate conquered peoples

**What You Need to Know About China, the Mongols, and Japan**

1) Sui, Tang and Sung China

a) Reconstitute "China" after 400 years of division

b) Great expansion of economy

i) Fast growing rice

ii) Increased urbanization

iii) Market economy: "flying cash," letters of credit, paper money (Sung)

c) Technological advances: Printing, Compass, Gunpowder

d) Footbinding of women indicates lower status; patriarchy intensifies

e) Neo-Confucianism developed to "fight" Buddhism – a more religious form of Confucianism

2) Mongols conquer most of Asia (1200 – 1400)

a) Genghis Khan, then Kublai Khan, are main rulers

b) Effects of conquests:

i) Peace and unity throughout Asia allows spread of ideas, trade, disease on Silk Road: _Pax Mongolica_

ii) Marco Polo, Italian merchant, travels to Kublai Khan in China

iii) "Golden Horde" rules Russia, limits contact with Europe

iv) Il-Khanate rules Persians

v) Bubonic Plague, (Plague, Black Death), spreads from Asia to Europe along trade routes

c) Ming Dynasty replaces Mongols in China; Romanov Dynasty in Russia

i) Confucianism returns

ii) Advanced craft technology leads to export economy – imports of silver

iii) Fall due to worldwide trade / silver crisis

3) Feudal Japan

a) Emperor unable to centralize power: mountainous terrain, lack of bureaucracy

b) Daimyos hold real power; similar to nobility in Europe

c) Samurai work for daimyo as warriors, similar to European knights, but unlike Europe do not hold their own land

d) Confucian values on proper social structure, including women's role

**What You Need to Know About India, and Eurasian Trade Networks**

1) India 600 – 1450

a) Many different states; many different languages

b) Hinduism remains dominant

c) Status of women remains poor – _sati_

d) Technologically advanced – strong craft manufacturing

2) Trade Networks

a) Increased trade due to technological and cartographic advances

i) Increased craft manufacturing

ii) Increased specialization, even in agriculture – cash crops

iii) Rise of cities; markets; trading cities; Example: Malacca

b) Silk Road

i) From China through Central Asia to Middle East and Black Sea; side route to India

c) Indian Ocean trade network

i) Based on monsoon winds – allowed for easier, faster sailing

ii) From China to East Africa

What You Need to Know About Europe from the Crusades through the Renaissance

1) Crusades

a) Attempt to conquer "Holy Land"

b) Sets off rise of Europe

i) rise of Venice and merchant-capitalism

ii) Link to advanced Islamic world: trade, knowledge, new crops

2) Commercial Revolution

a) Europe trades within itself and the Islamic world

b) Development of banking, letters of credit and joint stock companies, merchant capitalism

c) Hanseatic League – group of Northern European traders

d) Italian City-states – especially Venice

i) Venice seizes control of Meditteranean from Byzantines, will fight with Ottomans for control later

e) Rise of cities and towns: markets, education, new classes – merchants and craftsmen

f) Black Death (Plague) & rise of cities begin to end serfdom

g) Led to rise of Kings, nation-states, merchant class and decline of feudal nobles

3) Renaissance ("Rebirth") in Europe (1300 – 1600) / Humanism: An age of art, learning and science

a) Starts in wealthy Italian city-states, spreads throughout Europe

b) Tried to pattern themselves after the Greeks and Romans (Classical Age)

c) Humanism – idea that men (sorry) should try to reach their full potential on earth, not just seek salvation.

d) "Renaissance Man" – knows about everything – art, science, literature, math (DaVinci)

e) Important artists: Leonardo DaVinci, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael – remember the Ninja Turtles!

i) Art in a naturalistic manner; sometimes religious, sometimes not religious

ii) Supported by wealthy merchant-traders (patrons)

f) Nicolo Machievelli – political writer

i) Said leaders should do whatever was necessary to gain power for the state – "the ends justify the means"

4) Scientific Revolution

a) Reason, testing, experimentation replace the Bible as the way to find things out

b) Gutenberg invents the printing press – increases production of books, diffusion of knowledge, literacy

c) Copernicus, Galileo prove the Earth revolves around the Sun

d) Isaac Newton shows how the Universe works according to regular laws

e) Scientific Method develops

f) People began to question and debate politics and religion – leads to Reformation

**What You Need to Know About the Age of Encounter**

1) Age of Encounter in the Indian Ocean

a) Zheng He (Chinese) – sails throughout Indian Ocean and to Africa; follows existing trade routes; shows power of Ming

b) Vasco DaGama (Portugal) circles around Africa to Asia - 1498

i) Looking for access to Indian Ocean spices, goods w/o dependence on Ottomans

ii) Opens sea route from Europe to Asia

2) Age of Encounter in the Atlantic Ocean

a) Columbus (1492), etc. (Spanish) explore Americas, then conquer it

i) Aztecs conquered by Cortes

ii) Incas conquered by Pizarro

iii) Why? Better military technology – guns, cannon, horses; disease; alliances with other Mesoamericans

iv) Effects of disease – 90% of all Native Americans die after first contact with Europeans

v) Conversion of Native Americans to Christianity

b) "Columbian Exchange"

i) To Europe, Asia, Africa – corn, potatoes, tobacco, beans

ii) To America – disease, horses, cows, sheep, sugar, wheat, slaves (forced migration)

iii) Results: lower population in Americas; higher population in Europe, Asia

c) Triangle Trade – slaves, sugar and tobacco, manufactured goods

d) Latin America and Caribbean

i) Portuguese in Brazil; French in Haiti; Spanish elsewhere

ii) Encomienda system – forced Native peoples to work for Spanish

iii) Caste in Latin America: peninsulares, creoles, mestizos, mullatos, Indians, African slaves

iv) Christian missionaries attempt to convert natives: transculturation

e) Mercantilism: theory that a nation should try to export more than it imports, get raw materials from colonies and force colonies to buy the goods of the mother country

i) Spain an unsuccessful mercantilism: exports its silver

ii) China a successful mercantilist: builds infrastructure, education, aids manufacturing; but without colonies

**What You Need to Know About Absolutism and Expansion of Empires**

1) Age of Absolutism – kings and emperors eliminate rivals, gain "absolute" (total) power within nations

a) "Divine Right" monarchs – claim God gave them the right to rule

b) Virtually all "Gunpowder Empires"

i) Conquests of nomadic and pastoral peoples

c) Centralization of power and development of government bureaucracies

d) Empires grow in size; rule over peoples of various ethnicities and religions

e) Examples and important information

i) Louis XIV of France; "I am the State"

(1) builds the Versailles Palace to show power

ii) Philip II of Spain; huge empire in the Americas

(1) Attempts unity by expelling all Muslims and Jews; Spanish Inquisition

iii) Peter the Great of Russia – creates huge army to win a "warm water" port; tries to adopt "Western" (European) culture; imports western military technology

iv) Henry VIII of England – changes all English peoples' religion from Catholic to Protestant

v) Suleiman the Magnificent of Ottoman Empire

(1) Sunni Muslims ruling many Shiites and Christians

(2) Millets, devshirmes: attempts to create tolerance

vi) Akbar of Mughal India adopts western military technology to expand his empire;

(1) Muslims ruling Hindus

(2) Religious tolerance under Akbar; reversed later, leading to decline of Mughals

vii) Tokugawa Japan: Shogun rules in the name of the Emperor

(1) Bars Europeans, Christianity; Exception: Dutch learning

(2) Alternate Attendance system to watch over daimyo

viii) Qing China: Manchus rule over Han, Tibets, Mongolians, Uighars

2) Protestant Reformation and Catholic Counter-Reformation

a) Martin Luther protests indulgences – buying your way into heaven through gifts to Catholic Church

b) 95 Theses – Luther's list of things wrong with the Catholic Church, especially about how they are corrupt

c) Protestant Reformation – a different, more personal way to practice Christianity; don't need the Pope or priests

d) Results:

i) Catholic Counter-Reformation – Church fights back – cleans up act, ends indulgences (Council of Trent), creates missionary movement (Jesuits – Ignatius Loyola, founder)

ii) France, Italy, Spain stay Catholic

iii) England, Holland become Protestant

iv) Kings, Princes gain power; organized religion loses power

v) Germany splits half and half – fights the 30 Year War over right to religious freedom

Useful Comparisons

Law codes: Hammurabi, Ten Commandments, Twelve Tables (Roman), Justinian's Code (Byzantine)

Religious Codes: Five Pillars (Islam), Ten Commandments (Judaism), Four Noble Truths, Eightfold Path (Buddhism)

Monotheistic Religions: Judaism, Christianity, Islam

**Important Geographical Knowledge**

Monsoons – seasonal rains throughout Indian Ocean area, including Southern China and Eastern Africa

Monsoon winds – blow north in summer, south in winter; aided sailing boats crossing the Indian Ocean

Rome was a "Mediterranean Empire," not a European one; so were the Byzantines and Ottomans

Indian subcontinent geography tends toward disunity

Isolation of the Americas

BELOW WILL NOT BE ON TEST

What You Need to Know About the Enlightenment, and the English Revolutions

1) Enlightenment Ideas

a) Belief in human reason and the goodness and perfectibility of man (not woman)

b) Opposed to Absolutism and the king's absolute power

c) "Consent of the governed" – people have a right to choose their leaders

d) John Locke: all men have the "natural right" to "life, liberty and property"

e) Baron de Montesquieu: separation of powers within government; checks and balances

2) England's "Glorious Revolution" (1689)

a) Development of the "Rights of Englishmen"

i) Magna Carta – King agrees that his power is not absolute

b) Henry VIII needs Parliament to assist with conversion to Protestantism

c) Petition of Right (1628): Parliament asserts right to set taxes, make laws

d) English Civil War (1640s) – war between royalist and Parliamentary forces

i) Disputes between Grandees and Levelers about purpose of war

ii) Cromwell victorious – rules like an absolutist

e) Glorious Revolution – Parliament issues the "English Bill of Rights"

f) Creation of a Constitutional Monarchy – all real power in hands of elected Parliament, limits power of king


End file.
